


Surprise, Surprise

by mayfield84



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lumax, Making Out, it’s just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfield84/pseuds/mayfield84
Summary: As much as she hated to admit it, Max Mayfield missed her boyfriend. So. Much. It had been 3 weeks since they had spoken for more than 10 minutes at a time, and a whole month since she had seen him in person.And it wasn’t just the easy ‘I cry sometimes and think about you constantly-‘ type missing, it was the ‘I cannot eat or sleep and I’m nearly tearing my hair out-‘ type missing.In fact, she could have sworn she was going crazy when Lucas showed up on her doorstep a whole day early.





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is another prompt from Lumax85, who requested, “Lucas has been away on a family trip and surprises Max by coming home a day early. Even though she knows the party will be excited to see him home, she decides to keep him for herself and the two spend the whole night kissing and cuddling and being the purest human beings on the planet.” while they won’t be the two purest humans on the planet (wink wonk)- they sure are hella cute. and seriously, this thing basically wrote itself, so it definitely turned out a lot longer than i originally intended. but that’s fine- more Lumax softness for you guys :)

As much as she hated to admit it, Max Mayfield missed her boyfriend. _So. Much._ It had been 3 weeks since they had spoken for more than 10 minutes at a time, and a whole month since she had seen him in person.

And it wasn’t just the easy _‘I cry sometimes and think about you constantly-‘_ type missing, it was the ‘ _I cannot eat or sleep and I’m nearly tearing my hair out-‘_ type missing.

Being a fiercely independent person throughout your entire life will teach you to depend only on yourself. If you learn to rely on someone else for a change, consequently taking it away proves to be an icy shock. Max had to learn that lesson when Lucas spent a month of his summer in Chicago with his family. For nearly 2 years they had been dating and that meant for nearly 2 years she saw him at least 6 or 7 days a week. He had quickly become her source of stability; Lucas grounded her in reality. Max complained about her problems to Lucas, she celebrated her victories with Lucas, she always told Lucas exciting news before anyone else, she went crying to Lucas (in her rare moments of vulnerability), and so much more. He was not only her boyfriend; he was her best friend.

And that means when he went away Max was _deprived._

And _lonely._

Especially since Neil and her mother were away for the weekend. The redhead hated feeling like this. Like a _girl._

A girl who _desperately_ missed her boyfriend.

Max let out an exasperated sigh and flopped back down on her bed. She figured she should be doing something useful with her summer time home alone, but she couldn’t do _anything_ without thinking of him. But she also couldn’t do _nothing_ without thinking of him.

“This sucks,” she mused out loud, staring at her ceiling. She wasn’t sure how long she would lay there before forcing herself to get up to get dinner. A while, probably, even though it was already pretty late.

But her plans of wallowing in her loneliness were abruptly cut short by the ringing of the doorbell. It was an unfamiliar sound; The Hargrove household didn’t get many visitors, and Neil and Mom never used the doorbell, so it wasn’t them. It was probably just the Mormons again, but curiosity dragged Max out of her bed and to the front door.

She did not prepare herself properly for what laid beyond.

When she opened the rickety old door (which was desperately in need of some oil) Max saw Lucas standing there, with his thumbs shoved awkwardly in his pockets and a dorky smile plastered on his face.

The redhead was suddenly aware of how gross she looked as she stood in front of her adorable boyfriend. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing a tank top and small sleep shorts. Not the most attractive thing, she thought.

“Lucas!” Max exclaimed, dumbfounded. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be back until tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to surprise you,” He explained sheepishly. His cheeks were slightly flushed. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry,” Max shook her head, feeling stupid. She stepped aside and showed him into the living room. “H-How did you know I would be home alone?”

“I didn’t. I thought I would have to sneak into your window like you usually do to see me, but then I didn’t see the car in your driveway, and I remembered you said your parents go on weekend trips sometimes, so I figured they weren’t home.”

Max stared at him with large blue eyes. He was so incredibly thoughtful. Lucas knew her so well.

“I missed you,” she said, her voice almost inaudible as they stood awkwardly in her living room.

“I missed you too,” Lucas laughed. He loved it when Max was like this: vulnerable, but her heart so full he could tell she was about to burst. She looked so small in front of him.

“I swear you got taller,” she said quietly.

Lucas considered whether she could read his mind. Probably, he thought.

“I swear you got shorter. And cuter.” He teased.

“Shut up,” she murmured in response. Max could feel her cheeks warm. The banter felt good.

“Come here,” Lucas said, breaking the awkwardness and opening his arms to envelop his girlfriend in a big hug. She gladly obliged and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He smelled good- warm and familiar, slightly of cologne. And his skin was soft on hers. She considered the possibility of staying like this forever.

But alas, he drew back and sat down on the couch.

“Do you have anything to eat around here? I haven’t eaten since we had lunch on the road,” Lucas said, glancing at his watch. 7:45pm.

Max felt her stomach grumble at the mention of food. She hadn’t bothered making anything for herself since breakfast when she forced herself to eat a piece of plain toast.

“Um, I’m not sure. Let me check,” she said nervously, walking to the kitchen. He got up and followed her, glancing around the house curiously. Of course he seen the inside of her house before, but with Neil’s attitude towards him, the couple always thought it was a better idea to hang out elsewhere.

The kitchen was clean, yes, but embarrassingly empty. Usually Max’s mom stocked up the house with easy meals before they left for a weekend, but apparently this time, she forgot.

“Not really, huh?” Lucas mused, opening and closing the barren cabinets. “So what have you been eating?”

“Y’know... stuff.” Max shrugged. She crossed her arms and looked at her concerned boyfriend. “It’s fine, I just haven’t really been hungry I guess.”

“Max,” he began, stepping forward and placing his large hands gently on her shoulders, “you need to take care of yourself.”

“I’m fine,” she protested. Her blue eyes glittered in defiance as she looked up into Lucas’ deep brown ones. So full of concern, compassion, and love. But he accepted the answer.

“I’m sorry there aren’t many food options here... I might have some emergency Pop-Tarts in my room, if you wanna go check,” Max suggested, biting her lip softly as her gaze shifted down to Lucas’ mouth, which was tantalizingly close to hers.

“Sure,” he responded. They lingered for a moment, staring each other with burning intensity. But then Max took her boyfriend’s hand and led him to her room.

Max’s room was more familiar to Lucas than the rest of the house. He had been there on multiple occasions, mostly to steal her away when her parents were being particularly awful, or when Billy was around and he wouldn’t let her leave.

And he loved her room.

It smelled like her, looked like her, and felt like her. Everything emanated her energy. He looked admiringly around the room before his gaze settled on Max, who was searching under her bed for the aforementioned Pop-Tarts.

“Hey, Max,” Lucas started, putting his thumbs in his pockets as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

“Yeah, Stalker?” She looked up at him from her position on the floor. One of her arms continued scouting under her bed for the Pop-Tarts while the other propped her up.

“You’re cute,” he mused. Visiting her early to catch her off guard was one of the best decisions he had made.

“So I’ve heard.”

There were a few more moments of silence while Max searched in various places around her room for the packaged pastries, while Lucas admired her. The way she moved, and the way her brow furrowed slightly when she concentrated.

“Madmax, it’s fine. I’m not that hungry anyways,” he said. It wasn’t exactly a lie, as the hunger had been replaced; he was now filled with a strong desire to be close with his girlfriend. Real food could wait.

“Are you sure?” She asked, turning away from her closet to face him. The redhead tucked a loose copper curl behind her ear.

“Yeah, I promise,” he laughed. He had that look in his eye, Max noticed. She got closer.

“So... why didn’t you go see Mike? Or Dustin or Will? I’m sure they would have loved to see you. They haven’t seen you in a month either,” she reasoned, sitting down on her bed next to him. Their knees barely touched.

“Well, I wanted to surprise _you,_ not them. But if you want we could call the rest of the party and see if they want to hang out tonight. I bet they’re all free,” he suggested casually. 

Max pondered the thought. But only for a moment.

“Nope,” she decided.

“That’s what I thought,” Lucas laughed as he cupped her cheek in his hand, leaning in for a soft kiss. He could feel her smile against his lips and she hummed softly in agreement. 

“So, what do you want to do now then?” She asked, leaning back.

“I was hoping for some more of that, maybe.”

“Whatever, Stalker,” she sighed happily, pressing her soft lips onto her boyfriend’s. That’s where they belonged: together.

Max yelped as Lucas shifted his position, and pulled back.

“What happened?” He asked, concerned.

“You stepped on my toes,” she whined, pouting.

“I did not! Shut up,” he protested.

“Make me,” Max imposed.

The pale blue fire of challenge burned in her eyes as she smirked at Lucas. It sent chills down his spine.

“My pleasure.”

This time when they kissed, it was with the intensity of the sun. The redhead wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck and pulled him close, while his hands enveloped her waist to pull her even closer.

Slowly, Lucas deepened the kiss, and Max hummed in delight. God, she missed this. He tasted so good. She curled her fingers into his short brown hair and he shuddered softly.

Max couldn’t help herself and started giggling.

“What? What happened?” Lucas asked breathily before starting to chuckle himself. Her laugh was infectious.

“Y-You’re so sensitive. It’s s-so easy to make you shiver. I love it,” she explained between giggles.

“Is that so?” He asked, his warm brown eyes glinting. That wasn’t good. He didn’t look like that unless he thought of something mischievous.

“Uh oh,” she giggled, noting the look in his eyes.

“I could say the same about you,” Lucas suggested casually, slowly looking up and down her face and body. Max’s heart leapt into her throat as he examined her. But she didn’t let that show.

“Prove it,” she insisted.

” _Gladly.”_

Max felt a soft push and she was quickly on her back. Her boyfriend’s lips were first on her mouth, then her jaw, then her neck, slowly making their mark, while his hands wandered around first her waist, then her hips, then her thighs. She was shaking within just minutes. He proved it- he _definitely_ did.

“Okay, fine, fine! You win.” Max declared as she sat up, pushing Lucas off of her. As much as she wanted him all over her, she knew they couldn’t go further. Not here, at least. They both understood that.

“That’s what I thought,” Lucas teased, licking his lips as if they were covered in whipped cream or frosting. The couple sat for a silent moment as they caught their breath.

“You’re good at that,” Max decided.

“You should give it a try. I bet you’d be even better at it than me,” he suggested innocently.

“In your dreams,” she laughed, poking his side. Then, she leaned in really close. “But maybe soon,” she promised quietly. Her breath felt warm against his lips. Lucas’ heart palpitated and Max could hear his breath catch in his throat- which sent her into another fit of giggles.

“God, you’re so easy to mess with. You know that, Stalker?”

“Yeah, whatever. You are too.”

“Fair enough.”

They adjusted their positioning so they both leaned against Max’s headboard and pillow. She only had a twin-size bed, so it was a tight fit, but the two didn’t mind squeezing in close. It was a surprisingly cool summer night and Neil always kept the air conditioning at 60 degrees, regardless of the season, so the redhead needed the extra heat anyways.

“Are we going to tell the others you came back a day early?” Max asked through narrowed eyes as she gazed up at her boyfriend from her location conveniently under his arm. She felt him rub his thumb absentmindedly on her shoulder.

“Not a chance!” Lucas laughed, using his spare hand to wrap around the front of her waist. So often Max acted tough (which she was, for the most part) he often forgot about how small she really was. He kind of liked it. It made him feel like he was protecting her.

“Good,” her once-skeptical eyes now sparkled with relief, “I love being selfish. I want to keep you to myself for the rest of time,” she teased, leaning against his chest. When she could hear his heartbeat her eyes fluttered closed. “I don’t want to share you.”

“Good,” Lucas agreed, tightening his grip around her. “I don’t want to share me either.”

“So we’re in agreement then, Stalker?”

“I think so.”

“Good,” she decided.

“Good,” he repeated.

How wonderfully sweet the moment was. Lucas felt his heart swell when he looked down at Max, who seemed to be drifting off. He gave her a soft kiss on top of her head before he closed his eyes and nodded off along with her.

Altogether, Lucas considered the surprise to be a success.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed! i have a couple of stories planned for the future but prompts often inspire wonderful works like this, so continue sending your requests my way!! :D


End file.
